


listen before i go

by chronicles_of_a_wallflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicles_of_a_wallflower/pseuds/chronicles_of_a_wallflower
Summary: 11:42title inspiration from billie eilish





	listen before i go

You hate being in your own skin  
You feel so smooth on the surface, but what lies underneath is rugged  
Inside is damaged and cracked, shallow and cold  
Your body and mind is flawed, endlessly flawed  
Your mind is plagued by vicious thoughts that scream and shout at you  
And your body's a canvas with tears that stare back at you when you look at them  
Jagged tears that will always remind you of your deepest wounds

You stopped counting your traumas a long time ago  
But you remember the most prominent ones, the ones you’ll never be able to erase  
You still try to scrub them from your body  
Desperate to forget the feelings each of them bring

Fear, regret, sadness and disgust  
Each of those emotions have their own story  
They’re the stories that you long to tell, but can’t because you don't know how  
Because the turmoil and heartbreak they’re filled with is so hard to carry alone  
The burden is heavy, and you don’t want to drag others down

They're all something you felt when you realized you aren’t like the others  
You felt them when you gave your soul to someone who laughed at your expense  
You felt them when you brought sharp metal to your lightly tanned skin  
And you most definitely felt them when you wanted nothing more than to end your life when you had the chance


End file.
